Lorelai Pulls a 'Ross'
by javajunkee
Summary: LL. Chapter 7 and 8 up. Takes place when jason was in it. what happens when Lorelai pulls a ross? read me! review me! I hope you like it. Im not sure if im done so let me no if you want more.
1. Love and not Marriage

Lorelai Pulls a "Ross"

LL. Read and Find out. Oh, I know, great hook there. R/R.

I don't own anything. At all. 

Chapter One. Love and Not Marriage

Jason Stiles was leading his blindfolded girlfriend by the arm to the center of town square in Stars Hollow, the town where she lived since she was 27, the place she loved almost as much as her daughter, Rory, the place that was truly her 'San Francisco'. As he led her to the Gazebo he felt her heart practically beating through her arm. He was proud of himself, no matter how much he had ignored her or angered her or pissed her off in the past, this would make up for everything, and so much more. He knelt down in the grass as the warm night air gently blew passed his face. He closed his eyes briefly, this was it, he was going to do it.

"Alright, you can look now." Jason said slowly. He watched her expression as she saw him kneeling. It was as if she wasn't there. She was in between knowing what was coming and being in denial. 

"Jason, what is this?" She trailed off as Jason reached in his coat pocket and pulled out a small black velvet box and opened it up in front of her. He cleared his throat as he saw her eyes widen, heart stop, and breath slow down.

"Lorelai Gilmore." He said as he let a smile creep onto his lips. " Slash, Umlats." He smiled again as she let out a short laugh. " Back in summer camp, I remember the first day I met you. You know what I thought when I saw you walk into that room?" He saw Lorelai's blank expression and continued. "Damn, she is hot!" Lorelai laughed at this. "No, just kidding. I thought, damn sh- and then I saw Chris walk in behind you." Lorelai silently laughed as her eyes filled up with tears. "Anyway, I never thought that you would ever be, the one on my shoulder at the end of a long day. I never thought we, would ever happen. But we did." He took Lorelai's hand. " And this past year has been, the, the most amazing year, and for once, it has not been so amazing because of a business deal or money, it's because of you. And because of this, I know, that, I want to be able to have many more years like this one, for, the rest of my life. I always want you to be the one on my shoulder, I always want 'us' to be here. I always want, you." 

Lorelai was speechless. Tears were freely running down her cheeks and she was struggling to see.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is, well, Lorelai Gilmore, will you marry me?" Jason finished. He smiled as he saw her nod and placed the diamond ring on her finger. He stood up and kissed her passionately. She smiled against his lips. "I love you so much." She told him.

"I love you too." He smiled as he hugged her.

_______________________________________________________

Luke Danes was wiping down the counters in his Diner. It had been a long hard day. He and his wife had decided on a divorce. Decided? More like, fell into a situation in which it was necessary to get a divorce. All right, screw it, she was cheating on him. They never had a normal marriage. They had a spur of the moment marriage, held by the captain, on a cruise ship. By the time they got off of the cruise, they had decided on a divorce, and then a month later, decided not to divorce. Now here they were again. And this time, his heart was broken. He kept scrubbing and scrubbing on the same imaginary stain on the counter until his hand hurt. Then, he picked up the rag and threw it at the wall as his eyes filled up with tears. He walked over to a booth by the window and sat down. He leant his head backwards and closed his eyes. 

He heard laughing coming from outside. Since it was around 12:30 he found this strange for Stars Hollow so he looked up. Only to make his day get worse. Outside by the gazebo he saw Jasa-whata on his knees in front of Lorelai Gilmore. His Lorelai. And what more, she was smiling. Damn. Not again. She wasn't going to say yes to somebody else again. He watched as Jason stood up and kissed her. Lorelai. His Lorelai. Okay, she never really was, his, Lorelai. She was his best friend Lorelai, but never, his, Lorelai. The anger came quicker than it had before as he saw her take his hand and walk toward her house. Damn. She couldn't marry Jason, not Jason. He was such a, dork? Okay bad word, um cheese ball? Yeah, that was it, cheese ball. He didn't deserve her. He didn't treat her like she should be treated, like she deserved to be treated. Lorelai needed someone who would be there for her, all the time, no matter what, she needed someone who admired her, who saw beauty through her eyes, she needed, she needed someone who was at least 3 inches taller than her, she needed, him. Luke closed his eyes as he felt a shot of pain go through his head and inhaled deeply. Damn.


	2. Still Smiling

Chapter Two- Still Smiling 

Lorelai squinted her eyes as the sun shined through the window across her face. She was upset it was morning for only a second before she had remembered the events of the night before. She was going to get married. And last night had been amazing. Lorelai Stiles. Ew. Lorelai Gilmore Stiles. Ew again. What was wrong, this wasn't working. Mrs. Lorelai Stiles. Ew, ew ,ew ,ew ,ew. She sounded like, some type of school marm, some old lady, always ordering people around. She sounded like her mother. "EW!" She finally said aloud as she rolled over to tell Jason about her problems. When she rolled over however, her arm landed on an empty bed. Lorelai's eyes squinted in confusion. It hadn't been a dream. She had proof right there on her finger. Big, sparkly, expensive proof. She figured he was probably getting coffee downstairs or something. She curiously got out of bed as she made her way down the steps.

"Hello?" She asked. No answer. As she made her way toward the kitchen she decided to make use of her time. "Lorelai Jason Stiles, what no, um, Lorelai G. Stiles. ew. Mrs. Jason Stiles. Gross." She gave up and decided it would be best to keep her name. "Lorelai Gilmore. There. Done." She walked into the kitchen as she rubbed her eyes. "Jason hon, we've got a-" No one was there. "Hello?" No answer. She then saw a note on the table. It read.

__

Lorelai Stiles To Be-

"Ew." She said aloud at the mention of the name. This was going to be a problem.

__

Had to go to work. Left around 5. I love you. Coffee in pot. Call me later.

-Jason, your husband to be.

He left her? What? This wasn't how it was supposed to be. You propose to someone, you get engaged, you go spend an amazing night together, and you're supposed to wake up with them in you're arms. She knew he had work but, my god. She shook her head and decided that it was probably very important or he wouldn't have left. Now she was engaged. And she'd have to face the world in not too long. Alone. she walked over to the coffee pot and picked it up. It was cold. She rolled her eyes as she set it down again. The phone rang. She walked over and picked it up.

"Yeah?" She asked, in a sour mood over Jason's disappearance.

"Congratulations mom!" Rory said from the other end.

"How did you-"Lorelai asked, bewildered, she hadn't told anyone.

"Ms. Patty called me. And although I was a little surprised that you hadn't called me yourself, I am happy for you. If you're happy that is." Rory said. She was trying to be supportive, although she wasn't really that happy. She didn't like Jason. Not enough anyway to have him as a stepfather. Jason barely acknowledged her presence. It was okay for her mother to date him. They seemed to be having fun. Nothing serious though.

"Of course I'm happy." Lorelai said. Hiding her disappointment that Jason wasn't with her right now. "But how did miss Patty- never mind I don't want to know. What did she say."

"Well, she calls, starts small talk you know. I didn't even get a chance to ask her how she got my number before she spilled it all out on me. She wants me to um, pull an operation 13.24." Rory said.

"An operation what-a?" Lorelai asked. 

"um, she explained it to me. She wants me to get you and Jason to break up." Rory said, in a fake surprised and confused voice. She wished they really would break up. But if her mother was happy, she didn't want to do anything to compromise that. 

"Oh, and why is that?" Lorelai asked. She wasn't sure to have expected this from Stars Hollow, or to question why in the world they would want her and Jason to break up.

"Um, because they...." Rory trailed off.

"They what Rory, they what!" Lorelai impatiently yelled. She wasn't sure why she all of a sudden cared.

"They want you to marry Luke." Rory finished. She was completely serious when she said this so she was surprised to hear her mother laughing hard on the other end, she was pretty sure she heard some tears in there too,

"Luke, Luke? Luke Luke? Diner Luke? Monosyllabic Diner Luke? Coffee Luke? Duke Luke? Lukey Luke? Dukey Lukey Luke? Luke Lukity Lu-" Lorelai was cut off.

"Wow I think you just broke the record for most nicknames given in all of 5 seconds." Rory said. Why wasn't her mother taking this seriously. It wasn't that far fetched. She saw the way they looked at each other. She saw it. Why didn't her mother?

"Sorry it's just that," Lorelai said through laughs. Then she said seriously, "I need coffee."

"Alright, call me later. And if anything else life altering happens to you, call me." Rory said.

"Bye babe." Lorelai said. She missed her daughter. Stupid Yale.

"By mom, love ya." Rory said before Lorelai heard her hang up the phone. She followed suit. She sighed again as she went upstairs to get changed. She had to face the world.

_______________________________________________________

People started piling in the diner around 8. More people than usual. No body wanted to eat. Luke was starting to get annoyed. They all just sat there and stared at him sideways. Finally he gave up. 

"Alright, you eat or you leave." Nobody moved.

"What's going on?" Luke asked. He had been in a bad mood all night, since he witnessed that little scene in the park. His park. His and Lorelai's park. Their 'Meltdown in the Park' park. That asshole had proposed to his Lorelai in their park. asshole.

Finally Ms Patty got up and walked over to the counter.

"Haven't you heard sugarbuns?" Patty asked.

"Yes Patty I have. And it is none of your," he rose his voice at this, "or anyone else's business, but hers, so if you all will just drop this, it would be nice. This is my final offer. Eat or leave." He yelled.

Everyone immediately got up and ran out of the diner, including patty. The door didn't even have a chance to fully open before the entire diner was empty. Luke put his head in his hands before he heard the door opened and the bell jingled. He looked up. There she was. Lorelai.

"Hey." She said. She almost looked like she was scared. "It's empty." Lorelai said. Luke pointed to the window where the entire town was once again pressed up against. He shot them a glare as Lorelai laughed and they all ran away.

"They all have problems, no one can have any privacy in this damn town." Luke said.

Lorelai nervously laughed again. What was wrong with her. He wasn't funny.

"Um, so I've guess you heard." Lorelai said. Hoping he had so she wouldn't have to explain it. Why was this so hard? She guessed that what Rory said was just getting to her.

Luke nodded. "Yup." He said. " 'gradulations" He said with another nod.

"At least that gorgeous Chuppa you made will go to some use." She said, trying to lighten the mood. Why couldn't she see that he wanted to be the one she used it with?

"Yeah, well." He said, embarrassed a little.

"Coffee please. To go. I gotta get to work." She said.

"Sure." He said as he turned around and poured her a cup of coffee.

She smiled as he handed it to her.

She turned to leave as he stopped her.

"Lorelai?" He said.

"Yeah."

"I'm happy that, you know, you're happy. I hope it works out." Luke said. lying through his teeth, for the second part anyway. He wasn't sure if he should have said that. It was an impulse thing. But then he saw her smile. The smile that lit up the room. A real smile. She was happy and he knew it was worth it. The first time she had smiled all morning. 

"Thanks Luke." She said as she turned to leave, and walked out the door. Still Smiling. 


	3. To Plan a Wedding

Chapter 3-Stage One, To Plan A Wedding.

Months had passed and the Lorelai/Jason Wedding Planner stage (minus J-lo) had begun. Jason was sitting on the couch and Lorelai was pacing in front of the fireplace. She was reading a list of people she wanted to invite to their wedding.

".....Babbette and Morey......" Lorelai read.

"Cat-woman?" Jason groaned.

Lorelai ignored his comments. ".....Patty...." She continued reading.

"Oh come on...isn't she the lady who pinched my butt at Thanksgiving?"

Still ignoring him she continued. "Taylor..."

"Who?" Jason asked.

"Luke, Gypsy." She read.

"What was that?" Jason asked. Luke? She wanted to invite Luke. Anti-tailgating, grumpy, _I Love Lorelai_, coffee guy Luke? She had to be kidding.

"Gypsy?" Lorelai cluelessly said.

"No before that." Jason said, agitated.

"Oh, Taylor?" Lorelai said innocently.

"Luke!" said Jason.

"What's wrong with him? Come on if he was going to beat the crap out of you for tailgating him, he will definitely wait 'till after the wedding. Besides," Lorelai chuckled, "That was a year ago and you've seen him many times since then. What's your problem."

"Nothing.... it's just that, he's you're coffee guy, coffee guy Lorelai. I didn't think you'd invite him to our wedding." Jason said, starting to raise his voice, something he rarely did around Lorelai, let alone at her.

"What? Jason, Luke is one of my very best friends, if it was traditionally correct for _me_ to have a Best Man at my wedding, he would be the one who I would ask to be it. I thought you knew that."

Jason's face got red with anger. " Knew that? Knew that? Lorelai it's great to know that he's you're favorite male acquaintance but,"

"So I'm not aloud to have a friend of the opposite sex." Lorelai stated sarcastically.

"Not one like him." Jason said angrily, yet quieter.

"oh alright." Lorelai stated. " One like him?" 

"Yeah, ya know. Hunky." Jason said, cringing.

Although Lorelai was angry she couldn't help but laugh. "Hunky? You think Luke's hunky."

Jason lightened, he knew she's understand. "Not a lot, just too hunky to attend our wedding. Or be your friend." 

"You know, ever since I have started reading this list, you have complained about every person. Even your parents. Maybe you should be the one not coming to this wedding!" Lorelai said, angry.

"MAYBE I WON'T!" Jason yelled.

Lorelai winced. "You are unbelievable!" Lorelai said angrily. She walked into the kitchen, picked up her purse and slammed the door behind her. She got in the car and drove away. As she turned onto the highway her eyes stung with tears as she thought about what had happened. They weren't even married yet and they were already fighting. The tears hit hard as they obstructed her vision of the road and she drove on, struggling to see. She didn't know why she was crying. It was only a small fight. Jason just felt that his masculine position in her life, was possibly being threatened. He would get over it. The tears had stopped as she turned off her car. 

As she wiped away a remaining tear she looked out her windshield window. Luke's Diner. She couldn't remember why she was there. As she looked inside the diner she saw a light flicker on above the steps to his apartment. She watched as he poured himself a cup of coffee and sat down in a booth. Coffee? Luke? She would have to mock him about this. She then realized that she couldn't do this, or she would have to explain why she was sitting in her car spying on him. Spying? She wasn't spying. She was...what was she doing? She was watching him like he was a freakin' Brad Pitt or something. But he wasn't. Was he? He wasn't Hunky right? She thought, using Jason's words. He didn't look bad. hell. He was hot. Lorelai almost choked on her realization. She turned her car on and gave him one last glance before she drove away. Luke was hot. Alright. This didn't mean she had any non-platonic feelings for him. It just meant that god was on his side. Yeah, that's it. God was on his side.

**************** 

Lorelai walked into her house as she turned on her messages from her answering machine.

'Message One' it said... "Lorelai, I am really sorry, I didn't mean to upset you. If you're there and just not picking up please do." There was a pause. "Alright then. Luke can come to our wedding if you want him to. Hell, if you forgive me, he can be my_ best man_, I don't care. I just flipped out, that's all. I was surprised. I love you. Please call me." 

Lorelai decided she would make him feel bad for tonight and call him tomorrow. Luke, Jason's best man? Why not? She knew he was being sarcastic when he said it, but it was a good idea. Plus, Jason deserved it for telling her who she could and could not be friends with. She was tired anyway. She yawned as she ascended the steps.

*************************

Next on Lorelai Pulls a 'Ross'-

Next time, What will Luke say to being a part of Lorelai's wedding, even when it hurts? In, "Sometimes being close hurts"

and after that...

Lorelai gets a mysterious message on her answering machine in "When Luke Pulls A Rachel"

and to all reviewers,

sorry this chapter took so long! I wanted to tell you that the wedding is approaching and the story won't be "Ross Related" until then. If you know what I mean... But anyway....the next couple of chapters will be less Jason and more Javajunkie so wahoo! See ya next time.


	4. Sometimes being close hurts

Sometimes being close hurts-  
  
Lorelai and Jason had made up, and with a little confusion and jealousy he had, indeed, aloud Lorelai to use Luke as his best man. It's not like he had to do anything but stand next to him. Besides, he wanted Luke to have a first row seat as he married Lorelai, and he didn't have many, okay any, friends. Just clients. So he had agreed to Lorelai' s plea.  
  
Lorelai made her way over to the diner. She needed coffee. All of this wedding stuff was so boring. Probably because she had done it before. This made her think of Max, which made her think of Chris, which made her think of Luke. Luke? Why was she thinking of Luke. And this made her think of her 007 adventure last week. She hadn't seen Luke since. She had spent most of her time with Jason, at his house, at his work, in Hartford, away from Stars Hollow, and Luke. Ahhhh. Luke. She needed to stop thinking of Luke. She glanced up, coming face to face with the man himself. "Ah!" She yelped before falling back on her butt. "Oww..." She groaned.  
  
Luke rolled his eyes before offering her his hand to help her up.  
  
"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!" Lorelai complained as she stood up. Her eyes welled up with tears.  
  
"Ah..." Luke thought, "Let's ah, get you upstairs." He said. He self- consciously put his hand on her waist as she put her hand on his back and tried to walk.  
  
"OW!" Lorelai yelled.  
  
"All right. Um. I'm going to, ah, pick you up all right?" Luke asked.  
  
"Thank you!" Lorelai breathed through gritted teeth.  
  
Luke held her waist with one hand and scooped up her legs with another. He walked into the diner carrying her through the door. As the town saw the site of what looked like a just married couple coming home from their honey- moon, the diner went silent and stared at them.  
  
"Shut up." Luke said as he carried her upstairs and into his apartment. He placed her gently on the couch as she squirmed onto her side so she was leaning on her him and not her...Stop Luke thought. "Let me get you some ice for your um, for your um" He cleared his throat and trailed off as he went to his freezer and put some ice into a plastic bag . He walked over to her, knelt down on the floor by the couch. Lorelai heard his knees crack when he did this. She found that...cute. He took the ice pack and without thinking placed it on the couch by near her butt, his hand, holding the bag in place. His eyes, never leaving hers. When he realized where his hand was he gently took it away as a piece of hair fell into her eyes. With his same hand he brushed aside the hair and tucked it behind her ears.  
  
Again, not thinking, he left his hand there and continued to look into her eyes. They were deep. And blue. And mystical. And Luke was pretty sure that he noticed a few more sparkles in her eyes from this close that he had not seen before. All time and place disintegrated. Along with reasoning and reality. And they just sat there, looking into each other's eyes. Just happy with that. But just as quickly, the spell was broken. Lorelai blinked. And they snapped out of it, and Luke slowly removed his hand.  
  
"So what seems to be the problem doc?" Lorelai asked as if nothing had happened.  
  
Luke followed her lead. "Seems to me ma'am that you broke you're ass."  
  
"Well thanks for laying it on me slowly doc." Lorelai said sarcastically. She paused a moment. "Ew! Dirty!" Lorelai said. And just with that everything went back to "normal".  
  
"So um, I haven't seen you around here lately." Luke asked. Then regretting that he had.  
  
"Oh, you know, wedding stuff." Lorelai said groaning. "Which reminds me!" She said lighting up. "Why I'm here." She swallowed. "Luke I need a favor." She said.  
  
"What is it?" Luke asked, groaning, he knew that he would give in anyway, even when it hurt.  
  
"Um, Jason, you know Jason right?" Lorelai asked, avoiding the real question.  
  
"Um, I think so..." Luke said sarcastically.  
  
"Well, he doesn't have many friends. That's not the point. Um, Me and Jason, excuse me, Jason and I..." Lorelai delayed.  
  
"Lorelai..." Luke said, just wanting to get over it.  
  
"Well, we want you to be his best man." Lorelai said, too quickly, for any untrained ears to ever comprehend. Luke, on the other hand was well trained.  
  
"Oh, um, well, I don't know..." Luke said. He said he would do anything for her, even if it hurt. And this would hurt. Because sometimes being close hurts. Especially with Lorelai. Because he knew that while he was close, he would never be as close as he wanted.  
  
"Oh." Lorelai said disappointedly. "I'll let you, um, check you calendar? Or something. I have to go" She said starting to get up. "OW!" She yelped. She fell on the floor and her eyes started watering as she bit her lip. She imagined this conversation many times, and he never refused, once.  
  
"No, um, I'd love to Lorelai." He said, giving in. He helped her back onto the couch. "Listen, I have to get back to work, but you should stay here. You can barely even move. Get some sleep."  
  
Lorelai silently agreed and weekly smiled at him as he wiped away a tear resting on her cheek. As he removed his hand from her face she gently took it and held it. She looked up at him.  
  
"Thanks" She whispered as she smiled at him.  
  
He nodded slightly as he turned around and opened the door. He spun around one more time before leaving. "Get some rest." He said, and shut the door behind him. 


	5. Confessions, Measurements, and what c

Confessions, Measurements, and What could have been.

A/N- First of all you all have permission to be completely mad at me. So it's been two years since I stopped this story. But I felt like continuing it so if it totally sucks just tell me and I'll stop because I know how annoying it can be when you have to go like three pages to find the fan fic you want to read and the stupid sucky one is taking up space on the first page, so if any of you are finding that this one is doing that please tell me. Also I do know that Jason is long gone by now and believe me no one is happier about that than me but the real show is starting to make me mad so I am going back to before Luke and Lorelai started dating because it makes me happy . That's all. Enjoy.

Lorelai got more and more anxious as her wedding day neared. She barely got to spend any time with Jason because when he was home from work she was working on planning the wedding. The decorations had been picked out, guest lists had been made, and invitations had been sent. The dresses and tuxedo's had been ordered, just some small adjustments that needed to be made. Lorelai needed one thing, a wedding dress. She had one picked out when she was getting married to Max, but this was different, he was different, and therefore she needed a different dress. Her and Rory had decided that they would go shopping together to pick one out. Rory had come home from Yale and was driving the Jeep to the nearest dress store with Lorelai in the passenger seat looking out the window.

"So, thoughts?" Lorelai asked her daughter.

"about what?" Rory answered.

"Well you know, about the whole Justin Timberlake has a solo career and isn't Cameron too tall for him thing. ABOUT the wedding Rory…"Lorelai said impatiently. Ever since Rory had found out about the engagement she didn't really talk about it or Jason much, she seemed to steer clear of the subject.

"I don't know- I guess if you're happy that's all that matters, right?" Rory said half-heartedly.

"Ok, but pretend you don't know me." Lorelai said.

"Why?" Rory asked confused.

"No, like pretend you just see me and Jason walking next to each other. What do you think?" Lorelai asked.

"Those people need to get a life?" Rory said sarcastically.

"Seriously. Pretend I'm Lane. Tell me what you are thinking." Lorelai asked. Rory knew it was a dangerous subject.

"Okay. Are you sure about this?" Rory asked. Lorelai nodded "I never really thought you and Jason were serious. I mean from the outside it looked like a fling. He would ditch you when he had work and it seemed like it inconvenienced you more than it hurt you. I just didn't know it went any deeper than screwing with Richard and Emily." Rory said truthfully, leaving out how much she disliked Jason. He wasn't good enough for her mom. Lorelai swallowed. What Rory said had hit her hard, was it because it was true? She didn't know how to respond.

"Ouch." Lorelai said.

"Mom, you told me to-" Rory said, but Lorelai cut her off.

"No, I just. It doesn't matter." Neither of them spoke the whole way there.

The day was unsuccessful. Every dress Lorelai tried on she was ok with. She liked them all, and had no way to choose. She didn't really even care which one she bought but Rory insisted that she be completely in love with whatever one it was and Lorelai never found herself in that situation. She was a little distracted with what Rory had said. Was it just supposed to be a fling? She asked herself as they entered the diner.

"Hey Luke" Rory said noticing that her mother was a little too quiet. Lorelai sat down at the counter not really paying attention to where she was.

"What's with her?" He asked. Luke always cared, he always noticed. Unlike Jason. She wished it was him her mom was getting married to. He would take care of them. Oh my god, could she stand seeing Jason everyday for the rest of her life? Now she was being selfish, if Jason made her mom happy- but did he? She didn't seem happy.

"Oh, she's just. She's distracted" Rory answered, not lying. Luke poured them coffee without arguing because he could tell Lorelai wasn't having the best of days.

"So how'd dress shopping go?" He asked Rory though looking at Lorelai, making sure she was ok.

"Nada." Rory said. She too started to worry about her mother. She lifted up the cup of coffee that Luke had poured for Lorelai and started waving it around under her nose. Lorelai immediately broke from the trance.

"Oh my god!" Lorelai fell off of her stool and put her hand to her heart, "are you trying to kill mama by scaring her to death?" Lorelai questioned from the floor catching her breath. Rory was hysterical and Luke went over to help her up. As Luke's strong hand took hers and pulled her off the ground, Lorelai was sure she felt a tingle run up her arm. She shook it off and cleared her throat.

"Thanks." She said trying to act cool.

"No problem." Luke replied. "You Ok?" He asked.

"Oh. Yeah. Just. Distracted." She said as she sat down again.

"Hey mom, I got to be heading back. Yale's a calling." Rory said as she took a to-go coffee and kissed her mom's cheek.

"Damn those Ivy League sirens" She said trying to lighten the moment but Rory just smiled and left. She turned to Luke. "Get it, Sirens, because they lure her back and then work her to death?" He just looked at her.

"Are you sure your ok?" He asked.

"Yeah, Oh! Tonight. Tuxedo." She said.

"What?" Luke questioned.

"The bridal party dresses and tuxedos should have arrived at my house by now I need to do adjustments. What are your measurements?" She asked

" My mea-" She cut him off.

"Yeah when's the last time you got measured for a tux?" She asked. He stared blankly at her. "Ok then. Um can you be at my house tonight at six? And don't forget to work on your best man speech" She sing-songed.

"Yeah. No problem. So this whole speech thing, mandatory?" He asked.

"Luke you can back out any time, you know that right? Your call." She said as she started to get up.

"Six?" He asked. Lorelai smiled and left.

Luke knocked on Lorelai's front door. It wasn't very often that he was here that didn't involve him doing chores around the house. Lorelai opened the door.

"Why hello there." She said in a country accent. Luke rolled his eyes and she stepped aside so he could come in.

"So your suit is over there we have to get cracking on this because I have to have them all done and sent out by tomorrow at five." She said tapping on her watch. He Picked up his suit and started heading up stairs. "Ya know Luke, we're all adults here. And plus it's not like you need to get naked to put on a tux." She said. Hmm, naked Luke in her living room? She smiled, ah, stop it Gilmore you're engaged.

"I'll just use the bathroom" He said self consciously as he made his way up the stairs. Lorelai watched him ascend the stairs. God look at that ass. She stared a little too long and she quickly averted her eyes. When Luke came back down stairs Lorelai was getting out her sewing kit. She looked up and saw Luke in his Tuxedo.

"Wow- uh. I - you look-." She swallowed hard. He shifted around awkwardly. She wished she could tell him how amazing he looked but she quickly changed the direction of the conversation. What was she feeling? This was Luke, Lukie Dukie Luke. Lukey, Lukit- she wasn't starting that again.

"What?" He asked.

"No it's just." She stepped closer to him and took his baseball cap off. She dropped it on the couch. "There." His hair was a little messed up from the hat so she ran her hand through it to smooth it down. What are you doing Gilmore? He just stood there wide eyed. "Better." She said

She swallowed and squinted her eyes, using everything she had to get her mind off of his ass. "So. Um, we should" she nodded. "Probably do the whole measuring thing?" She finished and Luke felt both amused and completely confused at the same time. Why was she acting like this? Did she- no. No way. She's getting married. To someone completely different from him.

Luke stood there as she measured him. His muscles getting tense when she touched him. Every so often he would steal a glance at her. She looked so pretty, even when she was wearing her hair in a pony and sweatpants that said Juicy on the butt. God her butt. She's getting married- he kept reminding himself.

"And done." She said. "I can um. I can get this to you by tomorrow? Is that ok?" She asked.

"Are you ok?" He asked her genuinely concerned.

"Yes. No. I don't know Luke." She said with a small laugh.

"Want some coffee?" He asked her.

"How can I refuse?" She followed him into the kitchen and they sat in silence until he poured her coffee.

"It's just. Rory said something before and it kind of hit home." She said. He nodded wondering what it could be about. "I don't know I think that, it's about Jason. I think she doesn't think this is right but she wont just say that. What if I'm making a huge mistake?" She asked the one man who knew more about her than any other in the world.

"Do you think it's a mistake?" He asked her.

"I don't- I mean. Sometimes I just feel like- I" She couldn't finish.

"What?" He asked

"I just-" They were close now.

"What?" He asked again. She leaned forward and looked from his lips to his eyes. She forgot about everything and leaned a little closer concentrating on nothing but him. The front door slammed shut and Lorelai flew back to her seat.

"Lorelai? You here? You won't believe what just came out on DVD-" He said. He stopped when he entered the kitchen. Seeing Luke and Lorelai across the table from each other looking completely guilty. "What's up?" He asked.

Lorelai swallowed hard again. "We were just going over some- best - man stuff." Luke nodded.

"Ok? Um I brought home Miss Congeniality Two, any takers?" He asked.

"I actually have to start heading back. I told Caesar I would be back by now." Luke responded. Lorelai nodded absently and he left. Did she almost? Did they almost? What would have happened if they? Luke left out of the kitchen door.

"So what was that about?" Jason asked as soon as the door shut.  
"What? I told you we were going over some stuff." She said.  
He stared at her in disbelief. "You sure?" He asked.  
"Yeah." She said trying to convince him and herself at the same time. "Sure." She nodded. Lorelai sat there a little longer while she thought about what could have been.

a/n- ok so I know that that may have been a little cheesy but I really needed something to make me feel better and there we go. I also know that I told you that the next chapter would be the message thing but that was two years ago- again im sorry- and I needed something in between. So I might do that next chapter I'm not sure. Lastly, what do u think the message should say, everything about how he feels about her or just enough that she would get the hint? Cuz if he told her everything than he one, wouldn't come to her wedding out of embarassment, unless he didn't remember, or hm. She might stop the wedding before it even started if she knew how luke felt, and that would kill the whole pulling the ross thing, IDK. Im stuck- helllp. Thank you. I really do love you guys. Review! 


	6. Luke Pulls a Rachel

Luke Pulls a Rachel-

a/n- So I officially hate this computer. I wrote this whole chapter and the frigging piece of sugar decides that it's a good time to freeze up and stay that way. So I try to reboot it like I do every time when I want it to shut off and instead it just goes into sleep mode, but this time it decides to actually shut off, so being me I didn't save it and I lost everything and have to rewrite it so if it seems to be slacking I'm really sorry. Also- thank you so much for your reviews and ideas, they really help a lot. On with the show.

The wedding day was getting closer. Every day Lorelai got more and more anxious. She hadn't been alone with Luke since the night of the Tuxedo Measuring. Jason seemed more protective lately. Tonight was her bachelorette party and Jason's bachelor party. Her wedding was only in two days, Lorelai was not too sure how she felt about that. She was making her way to Luke's for lunch, it was around three so she decided the rush would be over. When she entered the bell above the door announced her presence and Luke looked up from the couple he was taking orders from.

"Hey." He said as he made his way behind the counter.

"Hey. So are you ready for your big night? Ready to go Bacheloring?" She asked him curiously.

"What big-?" Luke cut himself off when he remembered the Bachelor party. "Oh. That was tonight. I completely forgot."

"Well then it's a good thing I came in right?" She said. Luke showed no reaction. "I mean because then you would have forgotten about it. Hello?" She asked. "Coffee?" Luke snapped out of his daze. He had been thinking. What would it be like once Lorelai was married? Would she come in every day or would Jason make her breakfast? Psh. That guy probably couldn't cook for his life. Wait. Jason works in Hartford. Would she move there? What would he do? Luke thought about coffee. It was one thing that he hadn't dare changed in ten years. It was the one thing that brought Lorelai to him every day. Or so he thought. Luke tried to concentrate on what Lorelai was saying. She smiled at him. "How are you feeling today Lucas?" She asked in a mock Indian accent. He looked at her questioningly. "You are soooo out of it." she said with a laugh as he filled a cup of coffee for her.

"I'm just. Distracted." He said.

"Ya think?" She said sarcastically. Was he thinking about the other night? Did he feel it, did I imagine it? Lorelai didn't have time to sit around and think about all the what ifs. "Well I should probably be going, got to get ready for the big night!" She said. "Have fun tonight Luke" She said with a small smile.

"Yeah. You too." She left through the diner door and the bell rang again. Luke stared after her. He couldn't stop thinking about the other night. They were so close. At least he thought they were. What if Jason hadn't walked in? Luke didn't know what to think any more. Luke suddenly realized that he had been cleaning the same spot on the counter for the past five minutes. He went into the kitchen to get the next order of food.  
-  
Lorelai's Bachelorette party began. It was just a small house party, Rory, Sookie, Lulu, Gypsy, Lane, Patty, Babbette, and her mother who insisted on being at her only daughters bachelorette party. Lorelai had already gone through the whole bachelorette thing. It didn't seem to excite her so much anymore, but hey, you only get one bachelorette party, well in theory, right? This was her last night to party before she would be married. Wow. This meant she'd be with Jason for the rest of her life. She was not sure how she felt about this but decided not to think about it for now, there were other things that needed to be done.  
-  
Jason's party was much more festive, and expensive. He had rented out a bar for his Dad, his male family, family friends and closest clients. Luke arrived last. He looked so smug, thought Jason. Well he wouldn't be for long, after all, Jason thought, he was the one who would marry Lorelai. He greeted Luke with a handshake and showed him to a booth. Luke hadn't been able to think straight since he and Lorelai almost- well he thought that they almost. Sure there was Karaoke, Live music, free drinks, exotic dancers, and strippers, but all that Luke could think about was Lorelai. The waitress came over. "Can I get you something?" She asked.

"Just a beer." Luke responded. "And keep them coming." The waitress nodded. Luke downed his first beer as he drowned himself in thoughts of Lorelai Gilmore. God. She was amazing. The way they bantered and flirted. The way she was addicted to coffee, or could eat more than anyone he knew and she still had the perfect body. The way she would make him feel better when he was sad, her strange sense of humor. The way she smiled when she thought that no one was looking, how she cared about her daughter. She was gorgeous in a way that made his heart ache just thinking about her, how he could get lost in her sparkling blue eyes. He felt so blessed to have her in his life at all, even if it was just as his friend. Luke always felt that the way that they flirted, or how she smiled at him, might mean she felt something for him too, and it comforted him to know that the possibility was always there. But after Saturday, it would be gone. It killed him to think that maybe if he wasn't such a coward, he could be the one marrying Lorelai right now. That if he told her how he felt and she felt the same, they could be happy forever and he would prevent her from making a huge mistake, but if she didn't feel the same way, she would be out of Luke's life forever, and he could never forgive himself for that.

Luke examined the table that was in front of him. By now it was covered in empty bottles. He didn't realize how much he drank and quite frankly he didn't care. Luke knew that Lorelai deserved more than him, she deserved a king, a god. And Jason did have money to support her for the rest of her life, but it was just that , it was Jason. He didn't seem to care that much about Lorelai. Luke knew for sure that he knew way more about Lorelai than Jason would ever know or even care to know. Luke knew what each one of her expressions meant, he knew the way she liked her eggs, he could look into her eyes and know what she was feeling at any given moment. At this moment Luke knew that no woman would ever make him feel the way that Lorelai did, and he didn't want to spend the rest of his life searching for it when it had been right in front of him. Luke staggered over to the pay phone in the corner of the bar.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lorelai closed the door as she said goodbye to the last of her guests. Rory was staying for the weekend and was already asleep in her room. Lorelai was making her way up the stairs when she saw a red light blinking from her answering machine. When did that happen? She asked herself. She was too tired now, she would check it in the morning. She laid down in bed and looked across her room. There hanging from her closet door was her wedding dress. Lorelai hadn't even though about trying it on since she bought it. Was that wrong? She couldn't think about it now. Lorelai fell asleep.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day all that Lorelai could think about was that there was one day until her wedding. Tomorrow she would be Mrs. Jason Stiles. She cringed. Not this again. Lorelai and Rory were making their way into Luke's. He was leaned over the counter, his head in his hands. Lorelai and Rory approached the counter and Lorelai was the first one to speak.

"Are you ok?" She asked. Luke looked up. His eyes were blood shot and he looked miserable.

"Rough night." He responded. "I can't really remember what happened." He said.

"Wow. Looks like someone had a little too much to drink." She said. Rory looked nervous. Was he ever going to tell her mom how he felt about her? Lorelai turned to Rory as Luke went to get their food. "So, Jason's supposed to be here by now." Luke was back with their food. "Luke did Jason say anything to you about not being here?" She asked him not really thinking he would know the answer.

"Not that I can remember, then again, I don't really remember much about last night." He responded as he poured them coffee. Lorelai seemed a lot less witty lately, she didn't talk that much anymore. She didn't seem happy.

"Right. Oh. I did have a message last night I didn't check it must be him." She said. Luke reacted. Message? Something rang a bell but he couldn't remember. She took out her cell phone. No cell phones in the diner, that must be what he was thinking . There seemed to be more. "I'm just going to check the machine" she said.

"Lorelai." He said pointing to the sign, not really because he cared but he didn't want to hear Jason's voice. Was it Jason's voice? Lorelai was doing her slow motion thing as she made her way to the door hoping the message would be over when she got there. Lorelai froze halfway there and Luke couldn't remember something that was nagging him in the back of his mind.

"Hey, Its me. Luke. Well I'm at a bachelor party." Luke's voice slurred as he spoke. Lorelai glanced questioningly at Luke. What could this be about, Lorelai asked herself. "Well you would know," he said. "It's Jason's. I want you to know-" He continued. "You. You are making a mistake, a big one. Jason isn't right for you, he doesn't know what your faces mean. He cant make eggs. He tailgates. Not me. I know what your faces mean Lorelai Gilmore. Every single one of them. I want you to know. I'm done. I'm not going to wait anymore. Its him or its me." The message clicked. Lorelai looked confused.

"What's wrong?" Rory asked while Luke tried to figure out why everything was sounding familiar.

"Oh. Nothing- I . I remembered. I-" She said stammering. She pointed to the door. "Home." She said simply and absentmindedly as she left through the door. Rory looked at Luke.

"I just can't figure her out lately." She said. Rory said bye to Luke before she grabbed her mom's bag and headed for the door. Luke looked down at Lorelai's full cup of coffee. What had he done last night? He asked himself.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I knew it, I just knew it!" Rory squealed as Lorelai replayed the message on the answering machine. She sat there completely confused.

"Rory I'm getting married tomorrow." Lorelai managed. "To Jason." She stared off. She couldn't make clear of what was going on.

"But mom, You don't love Jason do you? I mean it's always been Luke right?" Rory asked. She had seen it.

"I don't know anymore Rory!" She said lying. "I mean what if Luke was just really drunk? He doesn't even remember what he said. I can't do anything about it. I'm promised to another man!" She said. "I can't do this right now" She said as she went upstairs. Rory started to get nervous. Was her mom going to ignore what was happening all these years and marry Jason anyway?

The wedding would go through as planned. Lorelai did not know what to do but she knew that there was too much at stake. What if Luke didn't mean what he said? What if? That would kill her and she just didn't have it in her anymore to take that kind of rejection. Plus she would be risking her marriage with Jason. Jason was a good guy. Wasn't he? He meant well. He couldn't even sleep in the same bed with her. That bothered her, but everyone had their quirks right. It was just- they were going to be married. She didn't want to wake up alone every morning, her presence in their bed should not be something that bothered him. If she was with Luke- but she wasn't. She wasn't with Luke. Her head hurt, Lorelai went to get some aspirin.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC. Review please, they make me happy. (: . I probably won't be able to get another chapter out until Thursday. I'm really sorry about that but I have school and stuff! So ya know the part where Lorelai is like "Home." I didn't really know if you got it but I wanted her to say it kinda like the way in friends after Ross finds Rachel's message he's like, oh I have to go get my cat. Then hes like "Cat" and then he just leaves. Hah. That was so funny I was dying. That was my favorite episode. So I didn't really know how to explain it but that's how I wanted it to come out. Also you can see that I had Luke completely forget about the message and Lorelai isn't gonna tell him cuz otherwise they would get together right then and that would ruin the whole plot of the story so I had to have it that way. Anyway.. Till Thursday. Cya then. I hope you like the story so far! 


	7. I Lorelai Gilmore

I Lorelai Gilmore... 

Lorelai had woke up that morning with a nagging in her stomach. She didn't know what it was but it didn't seem to feel right. She hadn't seen Jason since last night, because its bad luck, but even when she was with him she found her mind wandering off. To the message. To Luke. Was she making a mistake? She didn't know anymore, all she knew was that she had a nagging. The wedding preparations had been done, it was to take place behind The Dragonfly and Lorelai was in room number six getting ready. She came out in front of the mirror. Her dress was fitted around her stomach and then poofed out at her waist. Not so far to take out the whole orchestra, but far enough so that everyone would know it was her wedding day. It was strapless and had a heart shaped cut, Her dark curls falling naturally around her face and her mom's tiara on her head. She looked at herself for a long time, not so much looking as she was staring. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Lorelai said. The door opened and in walked Luke Danes.

"Wow." Luke breathed. His eyes watered, Lorelai looked… "You look- amazing." He made out. His heart hurt. She was looking at him funny.

"Thanks." She said with a small smile. "That suit looks great on you by the way." If he was going to tell her something, he better do it now. No one spoke.

"Right." Luke said. He handed her flowers from behind his back. "I know you get your own, you know to walk down the isle with but, I just figured these could be for you." She took them from him and smelt them. She smiled. "Daisies." She said. He nodded. "How did you-" Lorelai stopped. Luke knew her better than anyone in the world, save for Rory. She hoped he would say something.

"So how are you doing?" He asked sitting on the bed.

"Oh you know-" She started but decided she wasn't going to lie to Luke. "I feel like I'm gonna puke." She admitted. He nodded. For a second she thought she saw something in his eye, but she didn't know for sure. He started to speak and she held her breath.

"You'll be fine." He said instead. Lorelai looked disappointed and Luke couldn't figure why.

"Yeah." She nodded putting her hand on her stomach. His heart raced. She looked amazing and he wanted to tell her how he felt about her. But could he do that to her on her wedding day? Lorelai sat next to him on the bed, not caring how scrunched her dress was getting. She looked him straight in the eyes.

"Is there something you wanna say Luke?" She asked gently and quietly barely above a whisper. Did he mean what he said on the message? She looked at the way he was looking at her now, deep into his eyes, to try to find the truth. Everyone had told her Luke had feelings for her, Rory, Her mom, Sookie, and everyone in town. Did he though? She thought about the other night. They had almost kissed. Her and Luke. All the times they had been so close in the past. When Luke had almost asked her out on Sookie and Jackson's first date, how he got jealous of all her boyfriends, that moment when she was helping him pick out paint chips when she thought they had almost kissed, how Luke stayed open extra late just so her and Rory would have somewhere to go after Friday night dinners. He was always around, always there for her. He was her best friend. And she needed him. Then the message happened and Lorelai wanted to know the truth from Luke after all these years. Not the drunk answering machine Luke. The completely amazing wonderful handsome sober real life Luke sitting not three inches away from her.

"I just want you to be happy Lorelai." Luke said. I want to make you happy. Lorelai nodded and forced a smile, was he holding back? Because now was definitely not a good time to be holding back.

"You're my best friend Lorelai. Did you know that?" He asked her. Her eyes started to water.  
"Yeah. You're mine too." She said and leaned over to hug him as a tear ran down her face. Luke embraced her and held her there hoping that somehow she would know what he was feeling without him having to tell her. Lorelai felt safe, like nothing and no one could hurt her. They stayed there for what seemed like forever when the door opened. Luke and Lorelai separated. Emily Gilmore and Rory were standing in the doorway.

"So I'll see you out there?" He asked. She nodded and he got up and left, a tear sliding down his cheek. He wiped it away before anyone saw. Rory caught it however and her heart ached for him. She followed him down the hallway.

"Lorelai, are you ready?" Emily asked her daughter.

Lorelai looked up at her mother. "What is it?" Emily asked her. "Oh will you please get up your dress will be wrinkled." Emily demanded.

"Mom." Lorelai said urging her mom to stop badgering her.

Emily nodded. "Wedding day jitters are completely normal" Emily said sitting next to her daughter.

Lorelai looked concerned. "Look at me Lorelai." Lorelai looked at the ground and Emily took her face in her hands and turned Lorelai's face to her own. This was the first endearing thing Emily had done for her daughter in years. "Are you happy?" she asked truly caring.

"Do you think he loves me mom?" Lorelai asked Emily. Emily wiped a tear off of her daughter's cheek and held her hand.

"Jaso-?"Emily started but knew that he was not the man that her daughter was talking about. Lorelai raised a guilty eyebrow. "Lorelai, you have never been one to let me in on the intimate details of your life, but let me tell you one thing." Lorelai raised her head.

"The way he looks at you, speaks to you, the way he was just holding you right now when I walked in. The tear running down his cheek when he was leaving, I didn't know that it was possible to have so much room in your heart for another person before I met him. It scared me. I knew that if you ever saw it you would spend the rest of your life with him. That scared me Lorelai, and not just because he works in a diner although I use that as my front. Because to me he represents Stars Hollow, the life you abandoned us to go to. And I think that I believed that if you found so much love in your new life, you would never come back to us." A tear ran down Emily's cheek.

"What do I do mom?" Lorelai asked. Her mom patted her hand.

Lorelai thought about it. Did she have a choice? Emily leaned forward and kissed her forehead. "You'll make the right choice." Emily said. She got up and left the room, leaving Lorelai so deep in thought that she didn't have time to be shocked by her mother's actions.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rory was in the hallway. Luke had gone into room four at the end of the hallway and was pacing, He looked upset and Rory had never seen him like this.

"Shit!" Luke barked and he punched the wall. Rory jumped back as his fist broke through the wall. Tears ran down his face and he sat down on the bed. He saw Rory standing in the hallway and looked embarrassed.

"Sorry Rory." He whispered. She nodded and sat in the chair next to the bed. She patted his knee.

"Luke, it's ok." She said. "look I know how you feel about my mom." She said quietly. "Why don't you just tell her?"

"It's not that easy Rory." Luke replied. His hand hurt. When Rory noticed his hand was starting to swell she insisted they go downstairs and put ice on it.

"Crap. Now look what I'm giving your mom to worry about." He said about the hole in the wall.

"There are more important things-" Rory said nodding her head in the direction of room number six.

"Rory- you don't understand. Your mom will never think of me like that." He said.

"How do you know until you tell her Luke! You're letting her make a big mistake! Jason will never feel the way about mom that you do, we both know that. I know her, she already thinks of you like that, she's just afraid of the same things you are." Rory said.

"She said that?" Luke asked hopefully, that would make it easier.

"No. Not exactly. But like I said I know her, we practically have the same brain. And when she got your message yeah she freaked out a little but she wasn't disappointed, she was scared." Rory said and then immediately wishing she hadn't brought it up.

"My mess-" Luke started. "Oh my god!" Luke panicked as it all hit him. "She didn't say anything, it's been days and she hasn't said anything."

"That's because she's afraid you're just going to tell her that you were drunk, that you didn't mean it. She's scared Luke, just like you. If you tell her how you feel and leave her no room for doubt, she'll admit it I know she will." Rory pleaded with him.

"I-I can't." Luke hung his head. "She knows how I feel. If she wants- it's her decision. She's getting married it's up to her." Luke winced and Rory got up and lead him downstairs to get ice.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The music started up and everyone stood up and then turned around to see the beautiful bride coming out of the back entrance to the Dragonfly. Luke, Jason, and Rory were all standing at the alter with a minister. Rory looked from her mom to Luke, hoping that someone would do something and stop her mom from making the mistake she was about to make. Luke couldn't take his eyes off of Lorelai. What would she do? He wished he had some way to tell her before she said I Do, but it was too late. Richard was walking her down the isle and they were almost halfway there. Lorelai looked from Jason to Luke as the music played but she found her eyes finally resting on Luke.

Her dad kissed her cheek and sat down next to Emily who was hoping that something would happen. Luke and Lorelai's eyes locked and Luke hoped that she could somehow see into his heart, she was hoping the same but when she found she could not she turned to Jason. Jason had noticed that Lorelai was not looking at him but rather behind him, he wasn't comforted when he saw what was in her eyes when she turned to him. It was not comfort but fear. The music stopped and Jason took Lorelai's hands to reassure her that she was making the right choice.

"Dearly beloved." The minister started. "We gather here today to witness the joining of Jason Stiles and Lorelai Gilmore in the lovely sacrament of marriage." He nodded as he continued with the ceremony. Lorelai's hands were shaking. She was barely paying attention to the ceremony. What was she doing? Was it right? Did Luke love her? She had so many questions but was shaken out of them when Jason started to talk. He squeezed her hands a little to get her attention. This was not good.

"If anyone has reason why these two should not be joined in marriage please speak now or forever hold your peace."

There was silence. The five seconds the minister waited seemed to take an hour. Lorelai was hoping Luke would say something. In every movie she had ever seen this was the moment when she was yelling at the screen, telling the main character to confess to his love before he lost her forever. Now however there was no screaming. Some were screaming inside but there was no screaming. Jason almost cried when he saw Lorelai look disappointed, she turned from Jason and looked at Luke, who shared a long silent gaze. Luke's heart was racing, she knows how I feel, he kept reminding himself, it's up to her now.

"All right then, repeat after me, I Jason Stiles"  
"I Jason Stiles." He repeated after the minister.

"Take Lorelai Gilmore"  
"Take Lorelai Gilmore." Jason repeated. Lorelai looked into his eyes. Was this the man who would take care of her forever?

"To be my lawful wedded wife." The minister guided.

"To be my lawful wedded wife." Jason continued, emphasizing his words to let Lorelai know that he meant them. He smiled and nodded at Lorelai. She stared at him blankly and inhaled deeply.

"To have and to hold." Rory's heart was racing. She knew her mom would make the right choice.

"In sickness and in health."

" "till death do us part." Jason finished.

"I Lorelai Gilmore." The minister said as he turned to Lorelai.

"I Lorelai Gilmore..."

a/n- Hah hah. Im sorry I stopped it there but it seamed appropriate. Im writing the next chapter right now so it shouldn't take that long for me to post it. Thank you for all of you kind reviews and ideas, they really encourage me and keep me going with the story.


	8. Julia Roberts, The Hole, and Feeder

a/n- phew new chapter. I just want to thank Alyssa1120 because she gave me a really good idea that I decided to use for this chapter. Thanks so much! Review please! Again I don't own anything -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Julia Roberts, The Hole, And Feeder

"I Lorelai Gilmore..." Lorelai repeated her voice shaking. She couldn't think.

"Take Jason Stiles." The minister said.

"Take Luke Danes-" Lorelai's eyes widened and she froze raising her hand to her mouth. There were gasps and chatter from the audience. Lorelai looked around she didn't know what to do. Jason stood there looking hurt. She looked to her daughter who was smiling but trying to suppress her happiness. Lorelai looked to Luke who was even more shocked than she was. Jason dropped her hands and started to back away. Lorelai looked to the audience to see the whole town of Stars Hollow, Sookie and her Mom with smiles and looks of relief plastered across their faces, everyone's eyes glued to her watching for what she was going to do next. Lorelai looked back to Jason. She didn't know what to do. So she did what she knew best, she ran.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mom?" Rory knocked on the door to room four where she had followed Lorelai in from outside.  
Rory opened the door and her mom was in the chair with a strange look on her face. She looked up as if she had noticed Rory's arrival for the first time.

"Hey." Lorelai said.

"Mom are you ok?" Rory asked.

"I'm fine. I think. Rory what am I going to do?" Lorelai asked.

"What do you mean mom? You did it, you chose Luke!" Rory assured her. Luke who had followed them both from outside was now listening from outside of the door and he got nervous.

"Wow, leave it to Lorelai Gilmore to fall head over heals in love with a man who only likes her as a friend." Lorelai said. Luke's heart raced. Did she just say she loved him?

"Mom, he Loves you, and more than just as a friend. I've seen it ever since we moved here and you never wanted to believe me. He's waited for you, you should have seen him before mom! Look, over there do you see that?" Rory pointed to the hole in the wall. Lorelai looked at it strangely. "Did you notice anything different about Luke's right hand?" Lorelai looked up as if she just realized something. "He loves you. But don't take my word for it. Talk to him." Lorelai nodded. Luke waited patiently. "All that matters is how you feel, do you really love him mom?" Luke's heart sped up again.

"I love him Rory. I think somewhere deep down I always have. I mean think about it, he's always there for me, for us. He loves you like a daughter. Whenever I need anything or anyone, he helps me, he always makes me feel better like it's the number one priority on his list. He'll drop everything to make me happy. But it's deeper than that. When I'm with him I feel, I don't know. I feel like there's something there. Something I have never felt before and it's strong and it scares me. I know when I'm around him nothing bad will happen to me, have you ever felt like that before?" Lorelai said all this as if she were realizing it for the first time.

Rory shook her head no. "You have to tell him this mom." Lorelai nodded absentmindedly still thinking hard. Rory kissed her mom's cheek. And was about to leave.

"Oh my god!" Lorelai let out.

"What?" Rory asked concerned.

"I'm Julia Roberts." Lorelai said in realization and disgust.

"What?" Rory asked again. Normally she could follow along with her mother but after today she wasn't fully with it. She went back to her mom.

"Where's my fed ex truck?" Lorelai dramatically asked.

"MOM! What are you talking about?" Rory demanded pausing the rant that was sure to come from her mother.

"Um hello? Runaway Bride? Think about it Rory this is number two. First max, now Jason? What's wrong with either of them?" Lorelai asked. Luke was getting impatient.

"You didn't love them mom." Rory assured her.

"But that's two weddings I've run away from. They're gonna send Richard Gere after me!" Lorelai continued.

"Good or bad?" Rory questioned, happy that her mom was almost back to normal.

"OH!" Lorelai said astonished. She put her hand to her heart.

"What?" Rory asked not sure of what was to come.

"The message Rory. Luke said Eggs. Jason doesn't know how to make my eggs, or cook my eggs, something like that, not in so many words but it was there. EGGS!" Lorelai punctuated. "You can't make this stuff up Rory. What if it's a pattern?"

"Mom for the last time you are not Julia Roberts, You don't love Jason and you didn't love Max. You love Luke. So tell him." Rory said. She was just about to get up when the door swung open. Rory and Lorelai turned to see Jason Stiles standing in the door.

"I better go." Rory said, Lorelai nodded and Rory left.

Lorelai stood up to face Jason, because after all it had to be done.

"Jason..."Lorelai let out. She looked at him apologetically.

"How could you do that to me?" He asked her in disgust.

"Jason, I didn't mean for it to happen this way."

"Why, were you planning on publicly embarrassing me and simultaneously ripping out my heart in front of all my family and colleagues on another occasion?" Jason said.

"It's not like that Jason I just, I didn't know."

"You didn't know what?" He asked harshly

"How I felt." She said.

"About Luke? The diner guy Lorelai! I can't believe this. I knew it from the start, when you wanted to invite him to the wedding I got scared! And then you got mad at me and made me feel guilty for believing something that was absolutely true! God Lorelai you are so selfish sometimes! Tell me one thing. Do you Love him Lorelai do you"  
Lorelai nodded sympathetically. It was getting easier to do. Jason looked hurt. He nodded one more time in acceptance and started to walk out. He turned around one more time. "Goodbye Lorelai." He said as he left.

"Bye Jason." She whispered to no one in particular. Lorelai went to the window. Sookie and her parents were helping to disperse everyone. There was only a few people left. Leave it to me to have the world's worst timing. She thought to herself. She shut the door and changed into the jeans and shirt she had on that morning before the wedding. Lorelai walked over to the wall where the hole was. She felt it with her hand. Where was Luke? Did she scare him away? She needed to talk to him. Like she had said it out loud he was in the doorway, she was so deep in thought she hadn't heard him step in the room.

"I'll fix that for you, don't worry." Luke said above a whisper. She jumped and turned around when she noticed that he was behind her. She looked up into his eyes. He was nervous, if she had truly meant what she said, he would, well he would be the happiest man ever. But for some reason she hadn't, if she just had cold feet and had to lean back on the one man who was always there for her, he would be crushed. He was here to find that out, he felt a strange source of courage as he stepped closer.

"Did you mean it Lorelai?" He asked her, desperately wanting to know the truth. She looked at him quizzically. He had never seen her be so quiet and it scared him. "Before, you were talking to Rory, did you mean it?" She looked shocked, she hadn't expected anyone to hear her except Rory.

"Did you Luke?" She asked.

"Yeah. I did. Every word, and everything I didn't say I meant too. I love you Lorelai. From the day I met you I've loved you more than ever thought was possible. You complete me." He said. She looked at him and without hesitation their lips collided. She held his face with one hand and had her other on the back of his neck and he held her close to him. They separated after they needed air. And she smiled at him.

"I love you too." Lorelai said. It was easier than she thought it would be. "Everything you just said, and everything I said before. I love you so much." She leaned in and kissed him again, the need becoming too overwhelming. When they separated again she fell into him, and he held her in his arms. She smiled into his shoulder. And he grinned.

"I have to get out of here." Lorelai said motioning to the window with her head where the decorations and chairs were still being put away. He nodded.

"Want some coffee?" He asked. She looked up at him and smiled. She parted from him and took his hand. As they were about to leave the room Lorelai let out a small laugh.

"What?" He asked her still smiling.

"I can't believe you put a hole in my wall." She laughed.

"Shut up." He said playfully. She kissed him one more time before they left.

"You know one good thing about how this happened?" Lorelai asked before they left.

"Hmm?" Luke asked, squeezing her hand a little tighter.

"We don't have to think of a way to tell the town." He looked at her questioningly. She opened the door to show Luke the crowds of people from Stars Hallow standing outside room number four, with their ears pressed up to the walls and door which no longer separated them. He let out a deep sigh and she chuckled. She would never leave this town.

They walked out hand in hand.

Don't ever feel...

That you're alone

I'll never let you down

I'll never leave you dry

Don't fall apart...

Don't let it be

Carry the notion

Carry the notion back to me...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n- I don't know if I want to end it there. The song at the end is Feeling a Moment, by Feeder. It's a great song so look it up if you want. Review please, if you want me to continue I need ideas. I really want to thank you all for your support. If you want to read a really great FF there's this one that I'm in love with, I think its finished, called The Wedding Date, its really good if you haven't read it already. Also there's one called Presenting….Luke Danes? It's good too so if you get the chance read them. Ooh and don't forget to review this one. Thanks again! 


End file.
